


【翻译】星火与明焰|The Smolder and the Glow

by July_5th



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 宗介意识到真琴对此一无所知。当然，凛警告过他这点，宗介应该听进去一点的。几个小片段串成的长篇。





	1. 两个片段

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Smolder and the Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005095) by [Quente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente). 



 

宗介看着岩鸢文化祭上的“亲吻小屋[1]”，觉得又无力又好笑。一直以来，他都弄不清凛对这些家伙的兴趣，巨大的兴趣，他们甚至来看了岩鸢的文化祭。额，虽然他大概可以猜到这跟七濑有关，但是——其他的人怎么解释？

凛用手肘捅了捅他：“真琴，他在那间亲吻小屋里。”他的鲨鱼牙暗自咧出一个坏笑。宗介顺着他的目光看了过去……哈，真琴的脸完全红了，他刚刚亲完一个女孩的脸颊。

“我赌一毛钱你不敢亲他，”凛恶作剧地瞟了他一眼。

“啥？别犯傻了。”宗介不屑地哼哼。

“女孩子们最爱看两个男人亲亲了。”

……这话倒没错，尽管宗介根本不在意女孩子喜欢什么，显然地。他翻了个白眼：“还是不要。”

就在那时候，一个人出现在他们旁边。

“山崎不可以亲真琴，”遥抱起双臂，活像一个保护欲过度的父亲，“他不行。”

“诶？”凛有些困惑，看看小遥又看看宗介，最后看向了遥：“小遥，你也在亲吻小屋里吗？我有点想去——”

“好吧，我亲。”宗介打断了凛，他知道他想的是什么。唉，他就不该当个竞游选手，而该去做保姆，凛太容易被七濑分散注意力了。而且，如果他亲了真琴能让七濑不爽——那最好了。

宗介径直从遥面前走过，拍了几个硬币在隔间的桌上，真琴震惊了。

真琴抬眼看了看他，如果他没有弄错的话，真琴的脸变得更红了。“山崎君？”

“就一次。”

“不行！”遥按住桌上的硬币，张口咆哮，“有本事去欺负别人。”

“小遥，冷静。”凛拽住遥的手腕，安抚道，“我怂恿他的，只是打了个赌。”

遥愣了一下，但就在那一瞬间，宗介的手指滑进了真琴柔软的发丝，他倚身靠去，把两人的嘴唇按在一起贴了好几秒。

真琴急促地吸了口气，震惊地瞪大了双眼，宗介尝到了他嘴唇的味道，纯真又带着诱惑……

直到一只手重重地揪住他的衣领，把他扯了回来。

“小——小遥！没关系的，他付过钱了！”真琴说着，目光依然直直地盯着宗介，他的嘴唇湿湿的，无意识地张着。好吧，宗介也直直地盯着他。要死。

“小遥，我从没见你这样，你怎么了？”凛很茫然。

“你想做的都做完了，现在就不要在这里转悠了。”遥的脸色更加阴沉了。

宗介对他懒懒一笑。“我的确做完了。谢了，橘，说不定我会回来再亲一次，晚一点的时候。”

“诶？”

他们该走了，宗介和凛。离开时他回头看了一眼，除遥以外的三个人石化在了原地。

新人先得一分。

~~~

“你每一种泳姿都这么擅长吗，山崎君？”真琴带着难以置信的表情爬出了泳池，宗介在他旁边的水里露出了一个头，“你仰泳比我好。”

“跟你相比还差一点，”

真琴看到了那个小子，他正用手扯着自己乱蓬蓬的橘色头发，为自己游得太慢而哀嚎着。百太郎把自己重重地摔在了地上。“啊，他还好吧？”真琴下意识地伸出手去拉他，“小心啊，这地上——”

一条腿打横扫了过来，真琴也摔倒在地上，他的表情抽动了一下，地上的硬瓷砖刮伤了他的后背。

“不！橘君！你还好吗？”百太郎打了个滚坐立到了真琴旁边，他凑过去，担忧地睁大了眼睛。突然一只大手把百太郎拉开了，另一张面孔占满了真琴的视线。

“橘，你受伤了？”宗介皱着眉头，责备地看了百太郎一眼。“还有你，这么大惊小怪，你这下该吸取下教训了吧？”

“是！我真的很抱歉，橘君！”百太郎耷拉着脑袋，宗介无奈地叹了口气。

“光道歉可没用。”宗介把手伸给真琴，“你得去趟医务室，我陪你过去。”

真琴对着伸来的手眨了眨眼睛，宗介的表情出奇温和。真琴对山崎宗介的了解一茶杯就能装满，温柔的宗介不在其中，让他惊喜。宗介扶起他时，真琴的目光依旧被那张温和的脸吸引着。然后他才反应过来，放开了宗介的手。

“百太郎——去把橘的毛巾拿给他。”

就在那时，遥和凛完成了一次自由泳折返。泳池边，遥的脑袋冒出水面，真琴意识到他是在寻找那只总是拉他出泳池的手。似鸟代替真琴伸出了手，却撞见遥意外又羞怯的表情。“啊，抱歉，七濑君。我那个笨蛋学弟不小心弄伤了橘君，他现在要去——”

“真琴，你还好吧？”遥干脆地打断了似鸟，游向真琴。

“我没事。你继续训练，好吗？山崎君会陪我去——”

“我陪你去。”

“可你知道医务室怎么走吗？”宗介质问遥，再次露出真琴无法理解的表情。不耐烦吧？

遥没出声，宗介转身抓过真琴的手腕把他拖走了。“走吧。”他说。

真琴就由他拉走自己。说实话，宗介也没有给他拒绝的机会。回过头，他看到凛拍了拍遥的肩膀。

“喂，算了，他会没事的，急死鬼。我们再游几趟——还是说你撑不住要休息一会儿了？”

“随便你。”遥刚说完，通向泳池的门就在真琴身后合上了，他们得穿过一条走廊。

走在学校昏暗的过道里，全身只穿一条泳裤，这样很奇怪。

真琴突然有点害羞，但至少现在是课后时间，他们还是在一所男校里，所以他引发的最大的注意只有“我去，看他的胸肌”这样的窃窃私语。

但他们到达医务室时，真琴还是为此涨红了脸。

深夜的医务室没有人，但宗介似乎对这里很熟悉。

“你伤到哪里了？”

“恩——背上。”真琴转过身，把下背上的擦伤指给他看。

“别动。”

宗介的确是个谜一样的人，真琴想。他一直想要回忆出关于这个家伙的事情，但都失败了。他在篮球队的那个时候，宗介在岩鸢吗？那个时候遥总是独自去游泳。真琴咬住嘴唇，用力回忆，而他意识到那双手正轻柔地抚着他的皮肤，终于。

“啊——”

那双手立刻停住了。“弄痛你了？”

“我的背很敏感，”真琴承认，知道自己又脸红了。这算什么话呀，还是跟另一个男生说的。

“那我放慢点。”宗介的声音从背后传来，听起来甚至更轻柔了。

真琴的脸更红了，他甩了甩脑袋。这个人的声音又怎么了？“没关系的，你已经很好了，能这样——”

“大家都该对你更仔细一点，”宗介说。擦伤处的膏药被手指轻轻抹开，宗介的拇指反复摩擦绷带的四角，将它按紧，真琴禁不住浑身一阵颤栗。

指间的动作立刻停住了，再一次地。

“我又弄痛你了，是不是？”

“没有。不是，不是因为那个。只是——我的背真的很敏感。谢谢你这么麻烦还——”真琴半转过身，才发现宗介站得离他有多近，而他们都只穿着一条泳裤，浑身湿透。

他们几乎贴身站立，宗介的手指环在他的腰侧，没有松开。

“橘，我——”

走廊尽头传来脚步声，还有两人的对话。

“他没事的，我保证，小遥——”

“我不管，凛。他是我的朋友，只要他需要，我就会为他做任何事。”

宗介一丝未动，但真琴还是笑着退了半步，拉开了一点距离。宗介的目光直直刺入他的双眼，真琴脸上的红晕蔓延到了胸口。

“你刚刚要说什么？”真琴问，突然之间他变得这样该死地慌乱，他没法解释，而他的心跳得这么响……

遥和凛要进门时，为眼前的一幕顿住了。宗介和真琴就站在里面，贴得好近，而宗介的手指还放在真琴的腰侧。

宗介的目光扫向一旁。“没什么。下次再说吧，橘。”他转身走向门口，经过遥时，他几乎没用肩膀去推遥。“七濑，他的伤我处理好了。现在完好如初。”

真琴注意到遥微微撇起嘴角，凛捂住了脸。

“宗介——为什么你每次碰上小遥，都要变成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋——”凛跟着他的朋友离开了，真琴走到遥的身旁。

“他很温柔，没有欺负我，”真琴说着向遥展示了腰背上缠绕整齐的绷带。

遥摇了摇头。“不是这个原因，我才不要跟你解释是什么原因。”

“诶？”

“他看你的眼神就像我看青花鱼。”

“诶？”

“算了。”

 

[1] Kissing booth: 嘉年华上常有的活动，顾客花钱来亲吻经营者，通常用于慈善筹款。


	2. 完全不萌|Not Cute At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及High Speed!小说内容。以及，章头性爱，章尾纯爱。

真琴承认，亲眼看到这一幕真的很奇怪。他从最开始就知道他们的事了，甚至可能在小学毕业时就知道他们对彼此的感情，但知道不等于真的看到，还是像电影里那种，尴尬到让人难以想象的场景一样在真琴面前上演。在电影里，就算旁观者做些别的事情，这一动作还是会继续下去，但在他们这里，真琴百分百确定他让所有人都永远地没了性趣。

遥的脸上是那副“妈妈撞见我在自慰”的表情。凛的表情更糟——他是那个在男友家里被逮到的女生，除了他们都是男生，还有是在遥的浴缸里。真琴非常震惊，遥竟然会在自己的浴缸里做这个，更不要讲还是在水里……

“我……就在外面。”真琴说，他走开时怀疑自己是不是还要留在这里。

“我们一会儿就好，”遥平静地说，屋内发出又湿又黏的声响，是遥在打断浴缸里凛的动作。

屋子外，冰凉的空气让他冷静下来。真琴的后脑顶着遥家的大门，他大口呼吸，看着气息在空中凝成水汽。两眼放空盯着云，云朵消散，有人正爬上台阶朝这里走来。来人很高（甚至比真琴还高一点），表情极严肃，但看到真琴时，宗介紧绷的嘴角还是露出了一丝笑意。

“你怎么没进去？”宗介双手插着衣服口袋，停在真琴跟前。

想到之前那天的事情，真琴有点脸红，但他立刻控制住了思绪。不是所有性情古怪的男生都是同性恋，就算宗介是，真琴也不确定自己就意味着什么。毕竟，就算有了很丰满的臀部，他也不像遥或者渚那样可爱；他也不像凛那样，身材健美，连男生都会盯着看他的胸肌。

“喂？”宗介的手穿过真琴呼出的水汽，在他面前挥了挥手，“他们在里面吗？”

“性，性驱逐，”真琴摆了摆头，声音虚弱，“我进去的时，他们正……正好有事。”

宗介闭上眼，一会儿后又轻声笑了出来，他无奈地摇了摇头。“我希望凛是那个做新郎的。”

“额……”真琴选择看地。

“哦。凛哦。”

两人视线对上时，真琴脑后的门突然打开，真琴差点摔倒，还好正要出来的遥扶他站直。凛跟着走了出来，表情极度羞愧，遥的表情就是他一贯的表情。

“据说你们刚刚有事。”宗介朝凛咕哝了一句，完全无视了遥。

“真琴告诉你的，是吧？”凛尴尬地挠了挠头发，“嘛，是这样……我算错时间了。”

“笨蛋。”宗介狠狠敲了凛的脑袋。

“喂！换你你也会这样的，如果你有机会的话……”

“也许吧，”宗介说，他看了看遥和真琴，表情难以捉摸。

遥有些责备的看了一眼真琴，真琴咬了咬嘴唇，又对他耸耸肩，遥翻了个白眼。

“……他们刚刚是没说话就完成了一次交流？”

“什么？哦，是啊。他们就像老夫老妻了。”凛愤愤地告诉宗介，他们并排走下台阶，朝车站去了。

真琴以前就听过别人这么说他们，他一笑置之。“更像亲兄弟，也许。我们的确一起长大。”

“你们两个的确让我担心了一阵子。”凛嘀咕着，几乎只有他自己才能听到。

“我们？”真琴还想问更多，但一声警告般的猫叫打断了他。啊，是他的小伙伴，现在已经长大。他微笑着跪下身，亲昵地挑逗着猫咪，其他人停下了脚步。“我今天不能陪你玩，”他轻声和蹭着他手指的猫咪说话，“我们有点事情。但我晚点会带吃的给你，好吗？”

猫咪缠着他，蹭来蹭去，发出咕噜咕噜的声响。真琴没办法，他捧起猫咪，把它紧紧抱在怀里。他转身要走时，发现另外三人都在盯着他，甚至宗介也是，而他脸上的表情变得更加难以捉摸……是哦，他在耽误大家的时间。

“抱歉，”真琴说，他抚了抚猫咪的背，放开它走了。

凛和宗介转身走在前面，真琴似乎听到宗介低声向凛说了些什么。

“是啊，”凛回答宗介，“一样的完全不自知。我同情你。”

“诶？”真琴感到困惑，但遥只是斜着眼看了看他。

“他们私底下开了个玩笑，就像我们一样。”

宗介转头看了眼真琴，真琴发誓（没有在盯着宗介看），宗介有一点点脸红。

~

回去的路上，他们全部精神振奋。物色了凛的探员邀请他们去参加了一个大学的游泳赛，强壮的身体，飞快的竞速，激烈的节奏，大学里所有的一切都让真琴的内心激动地颤栗。列车减速靠站，真琴望着窗外的海岸，想着未来，想着竞泳，想着一切。

“你今晚到来我家吗？”遥问真琴。

“这个问题你不是该问凛吗？”宗介望着窗外，嘀咕着。他们之前都沉浸在自己的思绪里，遥的问题让大家回过神来。

“凛昨天就在我家过了夜了，”遥回答他，“你又为什么要问这个，山崎？”

真琴已经很久没有听到遥这样挑衅的口气了，遥和宗介见面时两人间总会突然冒出紧张的氛围，他搞不明白，但觉得有点好笑。他们不都是喜爱游泳的人吗？

“好啊，如果你不介意我喂完猫再去的话。”真琴立即接话，打破紧张的局面。

“我多带了一套换洗的衣服，”凛突然说，“今天是周六。”

“那……”遥的目光滑过他，真琴立刻就明白他被抛弃了。

真琴略显尴尬地笑了笑，遥松了口气，他沉默地看了看真琴，放低了视线。 _我欠你的，真琴。——是啊，你欠我的，遥。_

又出现了，遥去约会而产生的坏处。好的一面是，遥会非常得开心。真琴的确会偶尔感到自己被丢下了，但他还有小渚、小怜和他弟弟妹妹的陪伴。他从来没像现在这样，赤裸裸地觉得自己是一个外人。

……然后，一只手就搭上了他的肩膀。“你家离七濑家很近吗？我对这块地方不是很熟悉，但我有点饿，一起吃点东西吗？”

遥愤怒地看着宗介，他正要代替真琴告诉宗介“不行！”，但真琴已经在对着宗介微笑了。真琴感到快乐，那种当一个人出乎意料地向你表示友好时内心迸发的快乐。真琴知道是宗介的一片善意让他避免了难堪。

“好啊，”真琴欢呼，答应了宗介，遥却恼怒地咂了咂舌，真琴扭起眉毛看向遥，他注意到凛正愤怒地盯着遥。

遥无视了凛和真琴的瞪视，只抛给真琴一个“不要以身犯险”的脸色。

什么危险？真琴回给他一个脸色。我不明白！

遥沮丧地捂住了脸。紧接着列车就到站了，他们都下了车。

“我们往那走找点吃的，那就晚点再见啦，”真琴兴高采烈地道别，遥和凛在他面前互相扮着鬼脸。说真的，到底怎么了？遥不是刚刚才抛弃了他？

宗介微笑着握住了真琴的手腕。

诶？

“我们明天再见。”

诶？

“你要在我家里过夜吗？”真琴有点意外。

“是啊，”宗介说完径直拉着真琴往海岸边那条曲折的小街走去。

再一次，宗介打乱了真琴的步伐，但这也没有很糟糕。

他们离开时，真琴长长地舒了口气，他感到这口气已经在他体内徘徊了一整天。

真琴身后，遥和凛还在站台上争吵着什么，他摇摇头，无奈地笑了笑。

“要么就在吵架，要么就是额，有其他的事情。他们两个。”宗介深表同情，真琴再次向他露出了微笑。“谢谢你今晚救了我。”

“我可不是因为这个才约你吃饭，”宗介说，他的目光瞥向一侧，兀自笑着。

“嘛，我知道这个，但是……你这么做一样很好！”

宗介大笑起来，真琴不解，但他笑起来时很好看，眼角上弯，牙齿在路灯下闪光。

“我还是觉得自己精力太充沛，虽然我们游了比赛。吃完饭以后，我们应该干点别的。你会打保龄球吗？”真琴问他，脑子里过着他们能进行的活动，他住的地方是一片宁静的区域。

“不会。篮球怎么样？”

“啊——好啊，好主意！你可以趁我喂猫时把东西放在我家，顺便带上我的篮球。”

“我没带别的衣服，你不介意借我一件你的吧？”

真琴把他打量了一番。“我……我觉得你能穿上我的衣服。说实话，我还没见过跟我差不多体型的人。”

宗介突然停住脚步靠向真琴，俯视着他的身体。“恩，很难比啊，不是吗？你比我矮一点，但我们身材差不多。”

真琴抬头正打算回应，但突然间他一个词都说不出口。宗介正用那双慵懒的眼睛注视着他，打量他，评判他……对他微笑？

“这样挺好的。如果我们打篮球的话，周围肯定都是差不多体型的人。”

“是的，没错！上中学时，我其实在篮球队待过一段时间……”真琴告诉他。刚刚宗介脸上是露出了一丝遗憾的表情吗？还是只有他这么觉得？他们开始聊起过去，没一会儿就走到了饭馆。

晚饭很棒。宗介不像遥那样几乎不说话，也不像真琴的其他朋友那样……过分健谈，他节奏把握得很好。他们聊游泳的事，当然啦，之后又聊起凛还在澳大利亚时的发生的事。

“知道吗，他在离开你们之前，就离开我了。”吃完猪排饭，宗介调整了一下坐姿。

“恩？”真琴嗦了最后一口乌冬面。

“没有任何征兆，在学期中间，他告诉我他遇见了想要一起游泳的人。然后他就转学去岩鸢了。”

真琴有点不敢想象这种遭遇。凛丢下了宗介这样的好朋友，显得近乎冷酷，但这也让真琴回想起另一些事。“我替他向你道歉，但他也对我们做了同样能的事。他找到了另外实现梦想的方法，他照做了。我一度很生他的气——更多是因为遥受的打击比我更大——但我后来想通了。凛只是去追求他想要的东西了，他是我认识的最勇敢的人，无论实现目标有多困难，他都不会退缩。”

“但是他有想念你们。”宗介掩饰着眼底的失落，但它切实地存在在那里，真琴立刻就投降了。他轻轻捏住了宗介的袖子，宗介惊讶地向他眨了眨眼睛。

“他也想念你。有次他跟我们提到了你。他说你们很要好，好到就像同一个人。我……那段时间，我也有过危机感。那时我担心自己和遥太亲近了，亲近到甚至不知道遥的个性会影响我到什么程度。中间……中间发生了很多事情，然后我走了出来。但是，凛决定转学去岩鸢，和他想更好地成为你的朋友，也很有关系吧？”

“我不明白。”

真琴放低视线，手里的袖子攥得更牢了些。那一刻，他是如此迫切地想要告诉宗介他们间发生的所有事情，独独没有对自己想要触碰宗介的欲望产生怀疑。

“初中时，我认为我和遥应该分开一段时间，我需要找到和他不同的自我，划清界限，再次做回自己。我觉得……我觉得凛那时可能做了同样的事，为了你和他之后可以成为最最要好的朋友，就像我和遥一样。”

宗介瞪大了双眼望着他，他的脸上没有隐藏，真琴终于看懂了他的情绪。宗介的表情就像是脑海中的一切都突然变得明了。真琴滑下手指，温暖的手掌握住了他的手腕。

“你要是问他这件事，我肯定他会告诉你，你对他来说依然是很重要的一个人。你回到岩鸢之后，他整个人都高兴得闪闪放光。”

“别，别说了。”宗介捂住了脸，静静地定了良久。

真琴的手停住了，他等着，也许他刚刚点燃了一堆干柴，一堆比他预想的还要大的干柴。

“你。你知道我们的事，但你一点都不知道你自己对其他人的影响能有多大，对吧？”宗介放下捂住脸的手，真琴惊奇地发现他的脸已经烧得通红。“橘……不。真琴。你……”

宗介的手指曲握成拳，真琴担心宗介会迎面挥他一拳，然后他就会羞愧地再也不会来这家店里吃饭了。就在那时，服务员来了，宗介出乎意料地付了两人的饭钱，拽着真琴出了门。

“对……对不起？我不知道你是怎么想的，”真琴说，“是我话太多了吗，山……宗介？”

寂静的街道上几乎只有他们两个人。路灯边缘的阴影里，宗介没有放开手，他把真琴拉得很近，像是要再次比一比两人的体型。

“怎么了？”

“真琴。如果你不阻止我，我会再次亲吻你。”

真琴却非常，困惑。“什么？可我一点都不可爱，还有，你到底为什么会在文化祭那次亲我？宗——”

真琴的双唇被一个坚定而温暖的吻堵住了，宗介把他拉得更近了些，一只手轻轻揪着他的头发让他的脑袋微微后倾，正好填上两人间的几厘米的身高差。宗介的吻让真琴感到全然的清醒与活力——好像宗介的嘴唇打开了一个一直关闭着的开关，而他之前对此甚至一无所知。这个吻和亲吻小屋里那枚轻按嘴唇的吻不一样。这个吻目的明确。

真琴丝毫没有意识到他正低声呻吟着，直到他听到自己的声音，他才尴尬地结束了这个吻。

“干，”宗介咕哝着，他看真琴的眼神好温柔，真琴不得不用力咽了咽口水。“我真的——真的很喜欢你。”

“哦，”真琴有点眩晕，他听到自己的心跳声大得可以盖过宗介的说话声。“额。”

“别，就这样……”宗介拉过他再次亲吻他。这个吻比之前更用力，更湿，真琴揪住宗介衣服的手攥得更紧。真琴接受、渴望、需要这个吻吗？他现在根本不可能去思考这些。但在一个长长的、甜蜜的瞬间后，真琴结束了这个吻。

“恩，现在去我家吧？恐怕对街便利店里的老太太要给我妈妈打电话了。”他们的脸近得只有几厘米的距离，真琴气息急促，好像刚刚跑完步一样。

“你还愿意我继续在你家过夜？万一我控制不住自己呢？”又来了，宗介对他微笑，好像整条街的光芒都聚集在他身上。

“我肯定受得了你的，宗介，”真琴的话让他自己也笑了出来，“但你得先冷静一下。去打篮球之前你得先见些重要的人。”

“你还想着打篮球啊。”宗介闭上了眼，笑着捂住了脸，“凛警告过我你就是这样的。我是该相信他的。”

“警告……？”

“别管这个了。我们走吧，橘真琴。把我介绍给你的家人，然后我们就去打篮球。”


End file.
